To Be A Murderer
by Fairywing1
Summary: eTwo students discover a Death Note; One student dies and the other's to blame, what will she do when she discovers how she done? A battle between good and evil has begun, which side will she choose? L X OC X Light. Rated T for blood,mild gore


**Author: **hey everyone, Fairywing1 here with another fanfic! ^_^

**Axel: **Hey wait a minute! I thought you were doing a story on Crisis Core!

**Author: **I am! I'm just beginning this story now before I forget to, so don't worry guys more chapters of A Chance For Change will be coming along^_^

**Axel:** *sigh* And when are you going to start something with _me_ in it?

**Author: ***glares* Really? Do you love yourself _that_ much?

**Axel:** *Smirks* No, but I know _you_ do!

**Author:** *blushes* sh-shut-up! *turns to audience* I'll be posting some Kingdom Hearts sometime soon but right now get ready for Death Note!

To be a Murderer

*_Ring!*_

Ayana Hyakamoto jumped in her seat wide awake as the class began to leave.

"We'll cover chapter three on Monday," said the professor. Ayana sighed as she stood up to collect her things and place them in her book bag as she brushed her black hair. Her blues eyes gazed outside to see Light Yagami talking to another girl. She sighed; he _never_ talks to her!

"Ayana-san!" Her professor's voice sounded behind her, stirring her from her thoughts. She turned to him.

"Yes?" She asked. The teacher's face looked grave. "We need to talk." Her eyes widen in surprise. "But why? I thought I'm doing very well in your class!" He nodded. "You have, that's what I need to talk to you about…your future."

"Whoa! Ya serious?" Mika Myamoto, Ayana's best childhood friend, said in shock, her brown eyes wide as they both walked home from school. Ayana nodded depressed. "Uh-huh, he's says I'm doing _too _well in his class that I'm not even being challenged! So he's says I should go to college early!" She moaned.

"Well it can't be all that bad," Mika said, smiling as she brushed her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "College boys, you can't beat that!" Ayana wasn't comforted. "But what about us? We're gonna be separated and what's more I'm going to be separated from Light!" She cried. Mika eyes widen.

"Oohh, right; you still haven't told him your un-denying love that developed ever since you saw him in the seventh grade." Mika said with no shame of saying her best friend's crush. Ayana's eyes widen as her face blushed, her heart beating fast, she lowered her eyes to the ground. "That's right, Light Yagami…." She said frowning remembering how many girls are already in love with him. She sighed, stopping in her tracks as she lowered her head. "I'm stupid!" Mika placed a hand on Ayana's shoulder;

"Hey," Mika said, jokingly. "Maybe in college you'll find the boy who gave you _that_." She pointed to the jewelry hanging around Ayana's neck. Ayana looked up at her friend's smiling face. She smiled back, unconsciously fiddling with her necklace. A band of black leather tied around ruby-like beads and a tiger's tooth. _It was so long ago…_ Ayana smiled at the memory.

Flash back:

She stood at the gate, clutching the old lady's hand, her body trembled. The old woman looked down at her with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, Dear," She said gently. "This is where you'll be safe." Four-year-old Ayana looked up at the old woman's face, wide-eyed. "What about mom and dad?" Little Ayana asked. The woman's eyes looked sad. "They…can't come…now or late-"Ayana's eyes widen as they brimmed with tears.

"But I want to see mommy and daddy!" She cried. The lady's lips trembled as she pulled the girl to her body.

"I know, baby, I know," She said gently, almost sounding as if she were about to cry as well. "But this will be your new home. Think of it as your castle hmm?"Ayana paused as the woman pulled away from her. "My…castle?..." She said confused looking up at the tower.

"It does look like a castle," She said blushing. The woman smiled as she nodded. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?" She said bending down to Ayana's eye level. "If you wait here…you're knight in shining armor will come for you."

Ayana's eyes widen at those words. "I have a knight in shining armor!?" She asked in shock. The woman smiled, nodding. An image of a handsome knight holding out his hand to bring her to safety filled her mind. Ayana's cheeks turned cherry as her small, round face lit up like a Christmas tree. The gates opened and without warning Ayana ran to the building. The woman held out her hand in shock.

"Wait! Ayana!" She cried.

Too late; the girl had already disappeared through the doors of the 'castle'. The old woman sighed, smiling. "What am I going to do with her?" She said to herself.

"Knight!" Ayana called through the halls of the 'palace'. "Kniiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhhht!" She stepped on a stone, and screamed when the wall rotated her along with it to another hallway. "Knight?" She called. Still no answer; she walked down the hallway, gazing with wondrously at the stain glass windows. "!" She called calmly, with a smile. She stopped when she noticed a spiraling staircase, she looked up to see more stain glass surrounding the stairs. A door stood at the top of the stairs, Ayana tilted her head to the side. "Knight?" She said quietly as she climbed up the stairs, to the door of white with a glass knob. She banged on the door. "Knight, open up! It's me, Ayana, I'm here!" Her small fists began beating on the door which soon opened. Ayana's eyes widen to see a boy with dark eyes, untidy black hair, a white T-shirt with blue jeans, and no socks or shoes; he looked to be seven or six.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in annoyance; obviously she interrupted his activities. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently. The girl looked shyly to the floor. "Um, have you seen my knight?" She asked bashfully. The boy quirked an eyebrow.

"Your'what'?"

She looked up at him with excitement. "My knight in shining armor! I heard he was here," She said energetically. The boy looked at her as if she grown another head. "Well, actually I was told I had to wait for him," Ayana said remembering the lady's words. "I guess I should find a place to wait for him."The boy looked at her as if she were crazy. "Knights don't ex--!" He stopped himself with a sigh; Ayana tilted her head at him confused, then looked surprise as he gave her his hand. "Come on, I'll help you find your knight." He said, expressionless. Ayana smiled taking his hand. He led her everywhere, telling her about the doors and hallways, how the place was more of a puzzle and how easy it is to get lost. The tour took all day when Ayana yawned from exhaustion, the boy sighed.

"Are you tired?" He asked; Ayana nodded looking sleepy, he sighed again as he heaved her onto his shoulders. "Okay, I'll take you the bedroom." He said, walking down the hallway. Ayana's eyes widen when she heard cries of young children coming from a distance, she looked up as he stopped by a door. The children's cries were coming from the door. She squeezed around the boy's neck before he opened the door, which allowed the children's cries to pour out. She whimpered scared as the boy carried her into the bedroom, lined with rows of beds with metal bars. He placed her on the bed. "Here ya go." He said, about to leave, but Ayana grabbed his arm. He looked down. "What?" He asked. Her eyes showed fear as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to be alone!" She cried. He sighed again as he sat on the bed, the children's cries began roaring through the room, she hugged his arm until she fell asleep on his lap.

After that he always stayed with her; while she explored the orphanage he'd follow her, played with her when she wanted to play, dry her tears when she cried, and comforted her when she was scared. They grew so close, that it almost seemed impossible to separate them; that is until she met her new mother of course. He gave her the necklace when they had to say goodbye.

End of Flash back.

"I wonder…where he is now," Ayana said smiling at the memories. _In a way he kind of was my first love…_

"What's that?" Mika's surprised voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Ayana blinked as she followed her friend's finger to see a black notebook laying perfectly straight in their path. Without thinking she walked up to it and picked it up. "Huh? It's in Japanese 'Shiboo Nooto'," Ayana read aloud. " 'Death Note'?" Mika said tilting her head to the side confused. "What on earth is that?"

Ayana shrugged.

"I have no idea," She admitted as she opened it, revealing Kanji and Hiragana. "The human whosever name is written in the Death Note will die. The person who writes down the name in the next forty seconds must remember the face and the name so not everyone attached to the name will die. If you just write the name without the cause of death, then the person will just die of a heart attack. However, if you write the cause of death in the next six and forty seconds that death will happen."

Mika and Ayana frowned. "This for real?" Mika asked placing a finger on her lips. Ayana shook her head; "Doubt it, I bet this made from some kid who hates the world. I mean, really? Why write something this awful!?" She stated, in her lecturing voice. "I mean killing someone isn't the way to solve your problems, in fact, it's the worst way to solve it!" Mika nodded in agreement. "So what are you going to do with it?" She asked giggling. Ayana smirked, "Well I always wanted to have a diary; this seems perfect for that purpose." Mika smiled, nodding. "Write your down heart's desire," Mika winked before running off. "Mika!" Ayana shouted, blushing madly. Mika laughed, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow lover-girl!"

Ayana smiled, waving back. "Bye," She turned around the corner to her house and climbed the steps to her door.

She turned on her lamp light in her bedroom, opening the book; she smiled at the blank pages. She clicked her pen open as she began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so depressed! I just found out today I'm doing too well in my classes that I have to _

_skip my Senior year and go immediately to college. My friend, Mika Outori, told me that I shouldn't worry about it and that I should be glad that I might actually date college boys, but I only want to date one guy in our class! Plus I'm going to miss Mika; I hope she'll be able to come over for my birthday tomorrow with some of her famous cream cakes and my crush will come too. Hopefully all my birthday wishes will come true_

_Love yours truly!_

_P.S! I'm so happy that I found you! Now I can reflect thoughts with you here^_^_

"Ayana, dinner's ready!" Ayana stood up happily as she raced out of the room. "Coming mom!"

Mika smiled at the four leaf clover, folding her hands. "Oh Good Luck charm, smile on Ayana tonight, make Light fall in love with her and her dreams come true and right!" She said happily. She gasped in shock as pain grasped her chest, an invisible fist clutching her heart. "M-m-MOM!" She cried before collapsing on the floor, still, her eyes clouding over.

"Mika!" Her mother's voice called in a panic. "What is it? Mika!" A thunder of footsteps went up the stairs, the door squealed as it swung open.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Author:** And that's where I'm leaving it for now, please review and tell me what you think. Do not be afraid to criticize my work, that's part of why I'm doing this. Oh and if you notice any mistakes, please inform me^_^ Thank you and please review and don't worry I'm still writing 'A Chance For Change'


End file.
